


affectio.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Oneshot, she'S so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">"Why are you so nervous today?"</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	affectio.

Hinata’s eyes are bright and curious; he knows that his friend is a bit skittish, but she’s been unusually out of it today. The study session seems to be going nowhere-- even if he’s just copying her notes right now, they aren’t as organized and the handwriting is sloppier than normal.

“Stop tapping your foot.”

She stops the moment Kageyama opens his mouth and the players brace themselves for a long string of apologies, but it doesn’t come. Instead, lips form a thin line and her posture straightens; hands grab the fabric of her skirt and she utters a brief apology.

“Sorry!”

It’s not particularly strange, they suppose, but the duo exchanges glances before the setter awkwardly says it’s okay.

“Why are you so nervous today?”

A pink hue adorns her cheeks and the grasp on her skirt tightens. The effort to act nonchalant goes to waste-- she is not one to hide her emotions well, especially when nervous. A long sigh comes from the manager and brown eyes flicker between the two. She wasn’t really going to ask for advice on this-- and even if she planned to, then she would have most definitely gone to Kiyoko about it.

“Because--”

She ends up rambling for the next five minutes and her cheeks become more flushed as time passes. The other two’s expressions change from concern to utter amusement. The blonde doesn’t comprehend why and there’s the fear that they’ll tease her because of course, she’s already messed up.

But they don’t.

“It’s not a big deal-- don’t worry about it!” Hinata speaks with confidence and enthusiasm as always-- one might find it overbearing, but Yachi finds it overwhelmingly comforting and nearly all reluctance dissolves at the sight of his smile.

He pats her back in an encouraging manner and when her troubled gaze focuses on Kageyama, he simply nods in reassurance.

She smiles back.

 **.     .     .**

Spilling the thoughts in her mind was difficult enough-- even though her friends provided solace, the anxiety is back and stronger than ever. It doesn’t do much for her racing heartbeat when you’re around, either.

The relationship started only recently, but her timidness has not abated the slightest bit. There’s no problem with that-- if anything, it’s added onto the strong adoration felt towards the manager. You’ve always noticed her-- from the sheepish expressions to the joyous smiles. But lately, it’s been different. Your partner is quieter with you and when questioned, she goes on with the rambles and finds embarrassment in herself. Almost anything said makes her nervous. The reason isn’t known yet-- there was the hope that she would approach you whenever she was ready, but it doesn’t seem that it’ll work that way.

“Is something bothering you?”

The baffled expression does nothing to bring relief.

“You just seem uncomfortable with me.” You point out and panic grows on the other’s countenance. Doubt begins to take place and you wonder if anything should have been said. “Sorry-- I just wanted to make sure that you were al--”

“I’m fine!”

The pitch is higher than she expects and heat rushes to her cheeks; she shakes her head frantically and takes a deep breath.

“I just--”

Eyes squeeze shut and her arm stretches out towards you.

“Can I hold your hand?”

You swear you hear Kageyama snicker somewhere, but the request catches you off guard and surprise appears on your face. Despite being with her, there were few interactions of affection; you knew she got flustered easily and it was her first relationship, so you didn’t want to rush anything-- even if it was just holding hands.

She opens her eyes when she hears you laugh.

Yachi’s heard it before-- it’s one of the things she likes about you. But this time, it feels so genuine and eyes fill with wonder. There’s this feeling of pride that swells in her heart and happiness surges through when she realizes it’s because of her.

Your hand reaches for hers and squeezes gently; it’s an unfamiliar feeling but she never wants to get rid of it.

“Did you tell Hinata about this?”

“Who told you?”

“No one,” you answer, a weary look cast towards a certain volleyball team, “just wondering why half of the team is hiding around the corner.”

But they have no shame-- instead of running off, they fill the hallway with loud cheers.

Yachi blushes harder.


End file.
